El corazón de Davy Jones
by Loto
Summary: Con el sonido se la musica del órgano los recuerdos vuelven a él como las olas a la costa.La amaba tanto como para arrancarse el corazón del pecho ,pero tambien la odiaba lo suficiente como para condenarla al infierno de un cuerpo mortal.


**Sumary**: el día que Davy Jones puede pisar tierra se pone a recordar por que es como es y sobre todo ,a la mujer por la que se arranco el corazón.

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de sus legítimos dueños y yo yo los uso sin afán de lucro**

* * *

**El corazón de Davy Jones**

El sonido de órgano me hace recordar. Toco con mis largos tentáculos las húmedas y ya podridas teclas a son de la suave música que sale del único corazón que conservo cerca de mí. La música es lenta y triste. Tomo con otro de mis tentáculos el pequeño corazón de cangrejo y lo pongo a la altura de mis ojos sin dejar de tocar. Su melodía, su forma me recuerda por que estoy aquí. Por que soy así, por que tengo esta forma tan alejada de lo que fuí años atrás. Hoy se cumplen diez años. Hoy podía pisar tierra . Pero no lo hago y en cambio solo toco y recuerdo.

Años atrás yo era un pirata aun joven pero no por ello era menos temido. Era el terror de las aguas y las surcaba sin miedo. No hubo tormenta que no pudiera superar ni mar por el que no pudiese navegar. Siempre parecía que el mar en el ultimo momento cambiaba de opinión y no me arrastraba a sus profundas aguas. El mar era mi único amor. Y así fue durante años hasta que la conocí. Era tan hermosa o así me lo parecía a mí.

Sus ojos eran profundos y tranquilos como el mar en calma pero se podían tornar rápidamente en una tormenta si la mas minima provocación. Su cuerpo ,sus formas todo me enloquecía, toda ella hacia que mi sangre hirviera y que deseara tenerla por siempre a mi lado. Pero no era solo su cuerpo lo que me enloquecía sino tambien su carácter. Ese caracter tan dificil de definir .Era tan misteriosa, tan impetuosa y tan cambiante como el mar que me fascinaba desde mi niñez. Yo me sentía incapaz de atraparla por que siempre se me escapa entre los dedos como el agua que surcaba en mi navío. Tan bella, tan inalcanzable. Yo la amaba más que a nada. Hubiese hecho cualquier cosa que me pidiese por tener su amor y ella lo sabia.

Y ella pidió.

Me pidió que fuera el guía de las almas que perecían en el mar. Me pidió que condujese a estas almas perdidas hasta el otro mundo. Durante diez años en los cuales no podría pisar tierra. A cambio me daría dones y cuando pasara esa década ella me esperaría en la playa donde la tome por primera vez. Y seria mía durante un día entero. Desesperado por perderla si me negaba, loco y ciego de amor acepte. Y durante diez largos años cumplí fielmente mi cometido. Mi corazón solo hallaba consuelo a su lejanía a largas cartas que la escribía en mi camarote a solas arruyado por la musica que le corazón que me regalo el día que me convertí en el capitan del _Holandes Errante. Tener cerca esa pequeña cajita musical hacia que me sintiera mas cerca de ella y me permitia _ con el recuerdarla con mas nitidez. Recordar sus ojos, su cuerpo y ese carácter que me volvía loco . Y finalmente los diez años pasaron. Y volví a aquella playa con el corazón henchido de alegría e impaciencia. Nade tan rápido como mis brazos me lo permitían hasta la costa. Pero no había nadie. Desperado corrí por la arena buscándola. Grite su nombre al viento, al mar. Nadie me respondió. Caí de rodilla desgarrado de dolor. Y llore como un niño mientras las olas lamían mi piel. El dolor era tan intenso, tan desgarrador que no me sentía capaz de seguir viviendo. Pero ese dolor no era lo suficiente fuerte para matarme.

Lleno de ira tome venganza. Les dije a los hermanos piratas, ambiciosos y ansiosos de poder, como podían hacerse con el control de mar. Como podían quietarse del medio a la diosa Calipso para ser ellos los amos y señores del océano. Y ellos votarón. Y la encerraron en un cuerpo mortal condenándola a estar alejada del mar .La arrebataron la libertad que tanto amaba y por la que me había destruido.

Pero la venganza no hizo que mi corazón dejara de doler. No podía soportarlo por un segundo más. Y con mis propias manos me lo arranque del pecho y lo guarde en un cofre junto a todas las patéticas cartas que la había escrito. Lo enterré en los confines de la tierra y guarde la llave junto a lugar donde se supone que debería estar mi corazón.

Lance un sollozo y tire el hermoso corazón a otro lado de la estancia. Golpee con mis tentáculos las teclas del órgano que emitieron un sonido estremecedor. La odiaba pero no más de los que me odiaba a mismo por seguir añorándola a pesar de no tener un corazón con el que amarla.

_La amaba lo suficiente como para arrancarse el corazón pero la odiaba lo bastante como para condenarla al infierno de un cuerpo mortal._

_Un pirata enloquecido por una mujer que no era para él._

_Una mujer indomable como el mar incapaz de atarse a nadie._

_Un corazón roto sepultado entre la arena, unas almas condenadas a vagas errantes por un amor malogrado_

_El destino que sigue su curso._

Davy Jones murió el mismo día que su amada diosa volvió a gobernar los mares. Murió entre las aguas tempestuosas pensando en ella. Siempre en ella .Su corazón fue atravesado por un joven agonizante que lo único que quería era vivir por que amaba a una mujer tan indomable y libre como él lo había hecho y aun seguía haciendo a pesar de que su corazón, finalmente, había dejado de latir.

* * *

_**N/A.**_ ¡Hola gente! ¿Que tal estan?

Se que la historia no es la apoteosis de la origuinalidad pero no se tenia ganas de escribir la historia de Davy Jones y mientras veia un video de esto dos en youtube( Dalypso -Lonely Day thruthelookinglass1 para mas señas) me dije ``por que no´´ y salio estos.

Por favor críticas ,comentario para saber que les parece.

**Xacias por leer y espero que le haya gustado.**


End file.
